


The Rain

by hollyster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Family Issues, Fluff, Hallucinations, Hell, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sexual Content, Suicide, Theo Feels Guilty, kinda slow burn, or reality, theo's obvious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyster/pseuds/hollyster
Summary: "He only comes out when it rains"-there may come another summary but I suck at those-





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> Following topics that are going to come up in this book may be not suitable for reader that are under 15 years old or mentally unstable; depressions, slight sexual tension, mention of sex, self-harming and suicide. 
> 
> This book should not be a encouragement to commit suicide or self harming. Get yourself help if needed,   
>  Suicide Hotline Germany: 800 5555 5522  
>  Suicide Hotline UK: +44 (0) 8457 90 90 90  
>  Suicide Hotline US: 1-800-273-8255

“The next one is the last one on the market in your prize range and wish of location in Beacon Hills so I hope you like it, Sir. It really is a beauty, this one. A beauty.” 

I roll my green eyes. This faked enthusiasm of the guy or should I say, of my realtor digs deeper and deeper the more he says into my skin and it itches my nerves as we walk towards a bright, yellow house.

“Yeah, alright,” I respond with a slight disinterest. I know that I have to make a choice now if I want to stay here but it is also not my fault that all the previous houses and flats just didn’t talk to me. Although, I have to admit, my bank account just wouldn’t let me afford a luxurious rooftop apartment, so I have to be satisfied with one of those shacks. 

I sigh. 

He throws me a slight annoyed gaze as if he is disgusted at himself that he actually has to offer me such houses and walks with me onto the terrace. He pulls out the key out of his pocket and unlocks the, admittedly very small front door. So small I have to lean my head to the side to actual enter the house without running in a bruise on my forehead.   
The front room is dark and contains a dusty built-in cupboard, made out of dark teak wood and an absolutely terrifying to look at chandelier which is also out of function. The floor is made out of woods as well and creaks under my soles as I enter. 

The realtor, Mr. Rovig, turns around in a 180 twist, lifting his short arms and lets them fall against his sides again. “So, there we are.”   
He looks at me expectedly, as if he expects a positive feedback from me. I just shrug and look back at him with the same expectation. Mr. Rovig sighs, obviously at the verge of his patience but he quickly covers it up with a forced smile. “This house has two bedrooms and one washroom. It was actually built for only one person but I think you should handle that, Sir,” he introduces, the fake smile still on his round face. Then he stretches out his left arm as to invite me further into the building, “Come on, I show you around in this beauty.”

Beauty. He calls this house with an incredibly ugly outside wall colour, a too tiny front door and a plastic chandelier, a beauty? To make up to this the bedroom, bathroom and kitchen have to be at least furnished. Or, at least comfortable and big. Yeah, then I can handle this.   
Mr. Rovig shows me around and as I just said, it’s suitable for me but more importantly, it is cheap. And with that, just exactly what I need. Living with the Dread Doctors wasn’t exactly a good paid so I have to live with what was left on my and my parent’s bank accounts, which isn’t exactly much. I lived for a small while in my truck but that isn’t good for my back and normal needs for the long while, so I started to look for a place to live and-

“Mr. Raeken? Sir? Do you like the house so far?” 

“Oh yeah yeah, it will definitely fulfil it’s need…Excuse me but what did you say about the prize again?” Mr. Rovig quickly opens his folder with all the information sheets to this house. He frowns but quickly returns to a neutral facial expression and looks at me, “Sale prize stands at 5,750 $” 

I blink, “Pardon me?”

Mr. Rovig sighs, “Yes, I was pretty surprised myself but the previous owner really wants to get rid of the house.”  
That is a point where I get suspicious. There has to be something wrong, no one with a healthy mental conditions sells a house with kitchen and close distance to the city to this, absolutely ridiculous prize. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, Mr. Raeken. It is beginning to rain and that reminds me to tell you about your neighbour.”

I frown surprised and a hint of curiosity. Is this the reason? The neighbour?

“What’s with the neighbour?”

The realtor gets nervous, my chimera can sense that as his heart stops and begins beating at an almost erratic pace but also by him chewing on his bottom lip and kneading his small fists. Then he looks outside. 

“Do you see the boy with the dark blonde hair out there on the terrace?” he asks, pointing through the kitchen window to the neighbour house where, in fact stands a boy on his terrace.   
So what?

I nod, “Yes.” Obviously I see him, he’s literally the only person out there…

“Well, he’s mad. The neighbours have complained about the many noises coming out of his house during the day but nights, it is completely silent.” Mr. Rovig’s voice slightly shivers nervously but also scared, thinking that I will not buy the house anymore, like the other 80,000 before me. But no me! I need this house and noise complaints? Probably just frat parties and I can perfectly live with that. 

“I can handle some noise complaints,” I mock. “So, you want the house?” He sounds hopeful again. 

I smile, “I do.”

His smile widens, “Amazing. Let me just get the contract.” He begins taking out some papers out of his folder and only seconds later I’m a newly born owner of the house.   
“By the next morning you are free to move in with all your private stuff,” he informs me and I nod, “Alright, will do that. Thanks.” He nods again and leaves, almost runs straight out of the door, probably internally celebrating to finally get rid off this shack.

But I don’t care anymore, I’m pretty glad to be finally freed out of the narrowness of my truck and look forwards to tomorrow. As I walk outside back to my blue Toyota truck I see that the realtor hasn’t left yet, in fact he walks towards me again, holding a black umbrella. He probably forgot for me to sign something but no, it is something about my new neighbour.

“One thing about the boy,” he says, pointing with his pointer finger towards the dark blonde guy. 

He’s now standing in the middle of his driveway, looking into the sky with wide spread arms. He’s smiling. 

The sight is…beautiful but also very disturbing and for some tragic, considering that he’s my age and normally, people in my age don’t stand in the middle of their yard when it heavily rains and are happy about it. 

Sadly I don’t know to which kind of person I belong, I just think that he’s beautiful with his now wet dark hair sticking to his youngish but also grown-up face.   
Mr. Rovig sucks in a few breaths and I look back at him, seeing that the man opposite of me has a sorrow expression on his face.

“He only comes out when it rains.”


	2. Two.

Two.

The rain gently taps on my window as I sit on the floor and watch the strange boy as he enjoys himself being outside. I’ve been watching him for a few days now which is weird, considering my past underground with no social interactions and feelings involved. But I’m grateful that it has been raining non-stop ever since, meaning I can watch him more and more, even though I don’t understand why it has to rain in order for him to go outside. 

Sure, it is strange for me but I’m not freaked out watching him but he also doesn’t seem to notice me or anything surrounding him except the drops of rain, splattering on his beautiful and slightly familiar face. Although, one time we had short eye contact. That was yesterday when he was sitting under the big tree in his yard and he even smiled at me but quickly turned his gaze back to the sky, enjoying the rain again.

He enjoys it. He loves it.

I have no idea why. I would love to confront him but strangely I don’t have the guts to do it but all I see is his breath taking smile, one could see it from miles away as his teeth glistered just like his wet, shiny face.

I do know nothing about him, no name, no age or anything else but that he likes to be in the rain.   
It should drive me crazy- hell, it should make me move far away from Beacon Hills. But it doesn’t.

In fact, I learnt to love watching him. I know, totally strange and creepy and I feel like a paedophile, even though he could be my age with the strong arms and wide shoulders but sometimes he looks also so small and precious when he’s sitting under the tree or on the stairs to his veranda. Fully clothed. Just sitting there, letting the rain drizzle down on him. It’s beautiful, strangely beautiful, I give you that but there’s something that draws me towards him as I stand in front of the big window of my living room. I can’t describe the feelings in my stomach when I’m watching him. There’s fascination, sadness and sorrow-

then, suddenly my doorbell rings, stopping my train of thoughts. Quickly I scramble to my feet and go to my front door where I take a look through the peep hole. I see a girl that I don't recognize but have a slight feeling about her. I can't explain why but there is a small tugging feeling in my stomach like I should have a bad feeling about her. But then again, my mind is great, I don't forget people easily. I see the girl raising her right fist to knock two times against the wood, so I push the weird feeling away and call, "Who's there"

"Room service," is the bald answer, making my snigger and open the door to reveal her fully. She's holding a blue umbrella to save her brunette waves from the rain. 

"Hi?" My greeting sounds more like a question and she seem to notice it as she continues to smile after a short faltering in her facial expression when I opened the door. Strange. "Hi, I'm Hayden, I live across you."

"Hi, wanna come in?" I ask her over the heavy rain and she nods, slowly entering the foyer and closing her wet umbrella before putting it next to the door. Then she wraps herself out of her coat, revealing her clothes. She wears a white woolly jumper which is a bit to long on her arms so that she has sweater paws, a black tight jeans and Vans. I just can't get rid of the feeling that there is something about her. 'God, Theo stop it. Be glad that she's nice enough to introduce herself to her new neighbor' 

"So, uhm, hi," Hayden says again while looking at me with a weird look in her deer like eyes, like she also has a feeling about me, like she is surprised by me but then she lifts her shoulders and put on a smile on her face, "What did you say was your name again?"

"I didn't say anything, sorry, I'm Theo. Theo Raeken." I put my hand out for her to shake it. At first she seems surprised, looking at my outstretched hand with slight bewilderedness, then it disappear into curiosity before shaking it. "Nice meeting you, Theo."

I smile at her, deciding to ignore her odd behavior despite my insides and nerves tingling as well. 'Theo, you really should listen to your chimera. There is something about her.' So it's not me that has the feeling, it's my chimera. 'Okay, that's enough, stop and go back into your den where you clearly belong' I tell my chimera and the feeling disappears but still lingering and I put on a slight smile as I hear Hayden cough to clear up the thick, quite awkward silence.

"So, uhm-"

"We're gonna be friends okay!" she blurs out and I snigger amused, "Why the hell not?" A sudden pang hits my stomach and it takes a lot of self control not to cringe on the outside but ugh, that really hurt and I can't explain why my body is suddenly completely out of control.

"Nice shack," Hayden comments with a slight hint of sarcasm, again bringing me back to reality and I'm really relieved that she doesn't notice my strange behavior or else she probably would be running for the hills. Then I take a look around me and the next shock hits me, my newly bought house actually looks like a pigsty. Clothes, shoes and greasy cornets from all the take-away I've ordered the last few day are shattered around the foyer and living room. 

"I-uhm, wow, I'm sorry-"

"Hun, it's okay, it almost looks the same at my place."

I look at her sheepishly and she just smiles back. "How old are you?" I ask and Hayden replies," Eighteen, moved back to Beacon Hills a year ago, personal reasons. You?" 

"Oh great, I'm nineteen."

She nods, again taking a look thought the foyer and living room and before another awkward silence arises, I clap in my hands, "Well, why don't we go to the living room, have a seat and talk? Unless you're busy, of course." Hayden looks at me with a timid smile, "No, I have time." I nod, "Yeah okay, follow me." And as soon as I walk into my own living room I could slap myself. I don't have any furnishment yet, so how the fuck should we take a seat? I literally only have my inflatable mattress, a pillow, a blanket, my Laptop with charger, my phone with charger and clothes. That's it. That's all I own. Although, the laptop is a bit useless right now, considering that I don't have wifi yet.

"Theo, stop being so nervous. It's only me, your neighbor. I can literally hear you heartbeat and it's not healthy for it to beat so fast," sniggers Hayden next to me, probably meaning the last part as a joke but somehow my chimera cocks its ears. 

"Right, uh, sorry, don't have anything to sit on yet, so..floor?" She nods, "Alright, the floor is it then." So we both sit down on the floor in front of the huge window, crossing our legs. "Are you here for college? A lot of people have moved here because of college?"

"N-no no, not really. I...I dropped out of high school," I stutter and she laughs," That's a new one." I laugh, shaking my head, "Yeah, I guess." 

Then she suddenly inhales slightly loud and I look at her awaiting. "So, Theo. Have you met blonde beauty yet?" Her head jerks towards the other house. My breath hitches in my throat and I feel the excitement raising in my stomach. I'm really taken with this boy and I really want to talk about him with someone else than myself. Maybe Hayden can tell me more about him. 

"You mean my other neighbour? Yeah..you know him?"

She scoffs, "No, thank god no."

I feel my inner hope falling. 

"Rain come, he's there an before you make a slip, he's gone as soon the sun comes out." Hayden almost sounds disdainful but her confused expression shows me that she doesn't mean it like that. I sigh, letting my shoulders fall. I've already been at this point. I just don't know what's about this boy, young man, that I'm so taken with him but apparently there is something that my chimera wants to know about him. 

Hayden sends me a concerned gaze, "Does he bother you?"

"Huh? No. Absolutely not. Hey, do you happen to know his name?"

Wow, smooth, Theo smooth. 

Hayden smirks and nods but then she frowns and sighs. The room gets darker and darker, due the later hour and the rain.

"His name is Liam." she answers my question after a few moments listening to the rain. I try to hide my smile but fail. 

Liam. Beautiful name.

"Anything else?"

The girl nods, "Went to school together. He was so...so normal, you know? He was always smiling, had tons of friends but then, suddenly he stopped. Confused the hell out of everyone."

I frown, there is this pang again. But I keep up my curious expression. I want more, I want to know more about him. 

"Don't get any ideas, darling. He's hetero." she looks me straight in the eye, determine and hard, almost cold. My heartbeat speeds up, my palms begin to sweat and I get more and more confused why my body is reacting so uncontrollable and unexplainable for me. 

"I-uh, I-" my eyes begin to create treat and I can feel myself shivering, my breath breaks. Hayden stares at me with wide eyes, clearly shocked about my reaction, well I'm shocked about myself as well. I never had a panic attack before. Is that how a panic attack feels like? 

"BUT," she raises her voice," who knows what's going on in his pretty head." 

And, in all of a sudden, everything reaction my body has created disappears. Just like that. My heart beats steadily again, my palms are dry and I can breathe again. I laugh awkwardly and she nods, "Yeah well, that's my cue. I gotta go. Bye Theo." She jumps up and leaves the room, not before giving me a small piece of paper. 

Overwhelmed by her sudden leaving and my, still unexplainable reaction I just stare at the paper sheet and then I smile.

I know his name. 

"Liam," and oh, how I like the sound of that rolling off my tongue. "Liam, what a pretty name."


	3. Three.

Three. 

“He was smart. Like, really really smart. He kicked ass in History and even made the honor roll. Had lots of friends. Dated girls, but he-“ Hayden pauses, taking in a big breath and closing her eyes like she’s getting sadder with every word she says. Even thought I thought that she didn’t know him but she does, so I patiently wait for her to continue. She opens her brown eyes and looks at me with a slightly pained expression, like it tortures her to say all these things to me.   
“He had so much issues, I mean he was a normal teenager but he had issues.”

“Doesn’t everyone on high school have issues?” I try to joke but instantly I slap myself internally, this is really not the time to make joke about possible mental health issues, it generally is not the time to make fun of that. Don’t ever make fun about these kind of things.

And Hayden seems to think the same about this topic, shooting me a sharp gaze. “That’s not funny, Theodore.”

I raise my hands, “I know, Hayden, I’m sorry.” 

“You should be,” Hayden mutters under her breath, thinking I can’t hear her but I can, so I ask sceptically, “What was that?”

Her head lifts up fast with widen eyes, “Erm, nothing- Anyway, he had issues. Anger issues, like outrageous anger issues, I believe to call it IED.”

Now it’s my time to wide my eyes,” IED? You’re trying to tell me that Rain-Boy is a literal IED.”

Hayden sighs, “Unbelievable, right but yes, he is. Got kicked from Devenford Prep after demolishing his former coach’s car and then he changed.”

“He changed? Just like that?” There’s got to be more but I know that those few sentences cost a lot from Hayden so I decide not to push her any further, trying to change the subject, I lean against the window with crossed arms, “So what? He became polite and social?”

“Oh god, Theo,” Hayden sighs with a slight smile playing around her lips, ”I really wish you could rem- uh, have met him back then. He just had this aura, he just knew how to communicate with people. Teacher, parents, adults, kids, everyone, it was adorable, just the way how he knew how to handle everyone. He was always equal to everyone but then also different. Does that make sense?”

It may seem to people senseless but to me it doesn’t, he sounds like he was a great pal back the days. But then again, what happened? 

Apart from the soft drizzle, a gentle silence fills the room. I look over to Hayden who looks out of the window through the rain to Liam. She just looks at him. But with a deep interest, like he’s enlightening something inside her. Then I wonder if I look at Liam just the same way. 

“He was so happy, Theo. You could see it in his eyes. I really can’t explain what happened, damn, I don’t even know what happened to him. It’s so depressing and sad. So sad. He had so many plans and then this,” she continues to tell me without taking her eyes of Liam. I try to read her expression but remain without success, so I, well my chimera, tries to read her chemo signals. And oh, waves of emotions hit me, strong emotions. Hate? Love? Confusion? I can’t really tell, they’re all so mixed and each emotion builds up on the other, creating a tower full of feelings that threatens to tumble over. 

“Do you want to talk to him?” I ask her, still leaning against the window and wondering why the heck I asked that question, it just spilled out of my mouth. 

“He won’t talk to me, I’m sure of that,” Hayden replies with a sad and dull voice and suddenly the whole living room reeks of anxiety and pure sadness. “You don’t know that,” I try to encourage the gloomy girl in front of me but she still shakes her head. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” she asks me instead and I nod. Hayden sighs again and turns her beautiful face towards me, I try to ignore the tears pooling in her brown eyes. She takes yet again a deep breath, also a shaky one if I might add. 

“Liam and I dated in High School.”

I furrow my eyebrows and wide my eyes shocked, “Y-you and Liam? Are you serious? You told me that you didn't know him that good.”

She chortles, followed by a sob. “Oh yes. It was perfect. We were perfect. And until the very day I don’t know how we messed up, how I messed up.” 

“Well, what happened? Between both of you?”

“When we started dating, Liam was still in the closet. I know Liam since he was fourteen and I know that he was always a bit shy about his sexuality, today I can only assume that he doesn’t like labels. But he dated girls to cover up that he’d rather date boys. One day, the day after our second date, he came over to learn for our exam the next day and just like that he blurred it out. Like, Hey Hayds, I know that I’m dating you and I like you but somehow I think I also like dicks. Imagine my surprise and shock,” she chuckles and I smile.   
What a dork.  
“But then he asked me for prom, so I said yes, of course. At first I was a bit embarrassed and awkward but we were still dating, kissing and all that stuff so I didn’t think about his coming-out more, because I remember myself panicking that now we wouldn’t work anymore but somehow we worked it out. He even confessed his feelings towards me.” Hayden stops, taking another shaky breath, then continues. “Well and I-I fell for him. He was the only person I ever fell in love with. I mean, sure, now I’m the dumped one and I’m trying to move on but…it’s hard. Getting over your first love is so damn hard, Theo.” 

I nod, I mean I can’t relate because I’ve never been in love but I nod to show her my empathy. 

“Long short story, he left me. Said that we wouldn’t work anymore. And I wasn’t completely surprised, shocked yes because I thought we were okay but apparently we weren’t for him and you know what the most fucked up thing about the whole break-up? He was the one who said the L-word the first time. Liam. Not me. It’s so shitty to do that to someone else.” 

Once again she looks out of the window, I follow her gaze with the decision not to comment her story. I have the feeling that Hayden isn’t someone who wants sympathy, especially not about this topic. She’s just heartbroken, she doesn’t need fake sympathy on top of that. 

Liam’s thick, dark blonde hair is damp while he fumbles with the fringes falling in his face. He wears his usual, black hoodie and some black sweatpants, he always wears the same when he comes outside. And he also steps from the terrace when the rain increases. To my surprise he looks up.  
He looks around, stands up from the floor of his terrace and I already know exactly what he’ll do. I look up to the sky, seeing the clouds darkening and the rain become heavier. It makes me smile. 

“He’ll walk from the terrace,” I tell Hayden.  
“How’d you know that?” she replies with a sore voice. “When the rain increases, he always walks from the terrace.”

The girl looks at me with a weird expression and we both look outside again. Liam’s smiling like the dork he is, his smile is just angelic. I can’t see his eyes since they’re closed but I know that they are filled with pure happiness. They always are when he’s outside. I love seeing him like this, he’s just a pretty sight to enjoy. 

But even thought I enjoy the view, my chimera's slightly boiling of jealousy, it's jealous because Hayden knew Liam before he became...like that. Like what actually? He's just a boy that likes to go outside when it rains but then again, only when it rains. Otherwise you don't see him. But my chimera doesn't care, it just imagines Liam's laugh, I'd give anything to hear him laughing at least one time or to know how his lips feel against mine or if he's a great hugger.

It truly is crazy how obsessed I'm with him, even though I don't really know him, haven't talked to him yet.

Like predicted, he begins to walk down the terrace, his hair immediately dampens even more but that doesn't bother him. It never does.

"I think he has a new love." I announce.

"Who?" Hayden asks.

"The rain."

She turns to me with a soft smile, "Possible." Then she leaves, just like that. And I don't care because the smile on Liam's face is just breathtaking. 

+

"Hey," I say, holding my umbrella tight in my left hand, soft music blares out of my right ear bud. "I'm Theo. I moved in across you about two weeks ago."

The boy, sorry young man smiles, his slightly long blackish hair's tousled and he looks like my age, older than Hayden but not sure if I'm older or younger. 

"Hi Theo, I'm Scott."

"Scott, who's there?"

"No one Stiles, I'm coming in a minute- hey, Theo, I'm sorry but I have to go. So nice meeting you."

"Oh oka-" I try to say but before I can finish my sentence, Scott already closed the door and the soft breeze hit my nose. My chimera immediately growled, that smell is familiar but also alien and dangerous, so we can't really say what it is. I sigh and turn around to go back home.

As I'm starting to work over the pavement, I pull out my phone to change the song but strangely, I stumble and let the fragile phone fall hard on the cement. "Fuck," I mumble as I bend down to pick it up. As my hands touch the phone, my eyes notice a pair of converse just a few inches away from me. Assuming that this is just Hayden or Scott, I ignore it and clean my screen while standing up again. 

Soon I realize that it's not Hayden or Scott, considering they both would have said anything yet. I look up and meet with the brightest, bluest eyes I've ever seen.

It's Liam.

The Liam.

His hair isn't styled, only hanging down in fringes. Of course, they are wet from the rain. His face is clean but also has a few beauty flaws which doesn't change anything to his beauty. And now I can also see luscious lips, plumb and soft looking- god dammit, just imagine them around your co- I shake my head, god why's my chimera so horny lately?

He opens his mouth to say something, but closes it quickly. Then I also realize that I've never talked to Liam before; he doesn't even know my name while I do know his. So I introduced myself, "Hi," I whisper, "I'm Theo Raeken."

Strangely, he doesn't say anything, just motions to my phone. I furrow my eyebrow confused, "My phone?" I ask and he nods gently.   
"What do you want with my phone?" I giggle and he smiles at me softly, then he takes it out of my hand hesitantly and I let him, looking at him as he types in it something and gives it back to me. I look down at the screen to see that he added himself as a contact in my phone: Liam Dunbar.

I don't think that I ever did smile like I do right now, I feel pure happiness bubbling up in my stomach and I look back up to him, only to catch him opening his own front door. I sigh, deciding not to follow him but to text him later.

Now that I have his number. Liam Dunbar's number and with this thought I walk back home and spend the rest of the evening staring at the ceiling with a sickly bubbling in my belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to every single one that leaves kudos and comments!! Every time I read your lovely words I feel so incredibly happy, thank you so much!   
> I know I'm not a pro writer and that some extracts don't make sense but I really hope you stick with me until the end.  
> All the love


	4. FOUR

Four.

 _"You are literally the best thing that has ever happened to me, do you know that?" I say as I place a chaste kiss on Henry's lips. He giggles, eyes closed and pulling my closer by the collar of my shirt if that is even more possible. I smile as I feel his stubble on my chin as he kisses me another time, grabbing gently on my back neck. "I love you," he whisperes, "I love you so much,_ _Theo."_

 _Every time he says these three words my mind seems to lose it wits. Three_ _simple single words with such an immense impact, I think that is beautiful; the impact that he has to me._

_"I love you too, Liam. Always, do you remember?" I say. Liam and I promised this to each other as we started going out and getting more serious, that we would always love each other. No matter what. Stereotype?  Sure. But we don't care. He nods at me, smiling, "Always, T, always."_

_A comforting silence fills the room as Liam cuddles even closer on my broad chest. I could smell his familiar smell, my chimera purrs at the scent, knowing that his mate was safe and sound in his territory. It's like a romantic movie scene, our relationship. Not that I mind but I can't remember how I got in Liam's house, not with the best will in the world, I just can't._

_I ignore this fact, stroke Liam's soft hair and press my lips gently against his soft ones. He smiles into our kiss, I love this kind of kisses. The way he just can't hold back a big smile and even pushes me closer to his face, just trying to get the most body contact against his body. I just devour theses kisses._

_"Theo, can you do me a favor?" Liam begins to speak. His voice is slightly breaking, almost as if he's close to crying. I nod worried, while concentrating on not to ask why he's so sad out of all sudden. Liam hates it, talking about his mood changes. It's just his IED sometimes._

_He looks at me, eyes full with salty tears but not falling, "Remember."_

 

Immediately my eyes open and I shoot up into an upright posture, panic shooting through every single vein in my body. My breaths are coming heavy and unsettled. "What the fuck?" I breath, brushing my shaking hands through my slightly damp hair and shiver as I feel the cold sweat on my forehead. I sigh, burying my face in the palms of my hands. It felt so real but then again, also surreal, almost fake. But before I could wrack my brain more, my doorbell rings. Keeps on ringing. I groan and force myself out of my too hot and damp bedroll. The slightly plasticky fabric with the combination out of heat and sweat disgusts me instantly as it tortures my nose. 

Again, the door bell rings and I storm to the front door, almost stumbling over my still sleeping limps and hitting my scull against the door frame. Not bothering to check the peephole, I open the door, the bright rays of sun pain my sore eyes me for a second, squinting my eyes I groan in pain. What a _great_ morning to begin the day with.  

"Hi," sounds a male voice. "Sorry for when you were at our house back then. We were a bit busy." 

I lift my right hand to my forehead to shield my pained eyes from the bright lights and only seconds later I could clear out the person in front of me. It's Scott, the boy from the other side of the street and lanky boy with a mood on his slightly youngish face, next to him. His hair is brown, almost on the verge to black but in the sun it shines mahogany brown, he wears a black sweater and simple jeans. 

I smile at both politely as I invite them in and they step into my house with a grateful smile. Well, Scott smiles grateful, his companion just stretches his lips into a thin smile. Curiously they look around my living room, just like Hayden did when she came around for the first time. "Nice mattress," comments Scott's companion as he eyes my inflatable mattress with mischief. Scott chuckles.

He has a friendly but somehow, for me inexplainable familiar smile. So weird. All the people I meet since I moved here seem to wake the curiosity and memory of my inner animals, just my human brain parts can't connect the important dots and it drives my chimera insane. It's luck that it hasn't exploded yet, like it is trapped. Fighting without chance to get free. 

I decide to play this game as well, "Yeah, I know, why no furniture, Theo. Well, Theo decided to put all his money into this house and the truck outside and is now broker than broke. Get over it." I mean it in a fun way but when the boys remain silent, I begin to doubt that but suddenly the nameless boy begins to laugh and throws an arm around my shoulder. 

"I already like you." He still giggles as he introduces himself, "I'm Stiles and this is my best friend, Scott but you already know that, right?" I nod. "Right, I'm Theo."

"We know," they both answer in unison.

 /.\

"I swear to god, all the gay people move here," Scott exclaims, pushing a grape in his mouth and leaning against the kitchen counter. I chuckle at this. Scott seems like a great guy to be around; calm vibes, good humor and trustworthy aura. You just have to take one close look at him to know that your secrets could be safe with him. 

"Staring at someone is rude," he mumbles with a small smirk as he pushes another two grapes in his mouth. Stiles sniggers as I open my mouth to defend myself but Scott's quicker. "Hey, my girlfriend wants to come around. Is that alright with you, Theo?" 

"Uh, sure. Who is the lucky one?" 

"She lives next to you," Scott answers, pointing with his thumb to the right side. "Hayden?" I smile. She's now Scott's girlfriend. "Yeah, it is her," Scott smiles brightly. "Sure, she's always welcome here."

"Awesome, thanks pal." He turns his gaze to his phone and I look to Stiles who's looking at me with pursed lips and an undefinable expression in his eyes. "Is something wrong?" I chuckle nervously and Stiles' lips turn upwards into a small smile as he shakes his head. 

"How long have we been here already?" Scott asks after a few moments of silence. I shrug, not bothering to literally answer this question but Stiles bothers, "Holy moly, we've been here for about two hours already." He giggles gently in his throat. And holy, I can't believe that I have company for already two hours, time flies but to be honest, the dream about Liam is still boring into my mind and bones, causing me to zone out every so often. 

 _Remember_. 

What's that supposed to mean? What am I supposed to remember? My mind is racing every since I woke up and my chimera, especially the wolf part is pacing up and down inside of me, occasionally growling and whimpering. 

"Theo!" Stiles yells. I snap back into reality, into my kitchen where Stiles' waving his hand in front of my face. I slap it away with a joking growl, "Stop that before you whiplash me." Stiles rolls with his eyes but grins," I said, we have to leave. I still have homework and Scott has to go to work. Hayden said that she'll come around in the next 20 minutes. We're coming back tomorrow, is that alright?" I can hear that Stiles had to repeat the sentence but I nod nonetheless, "Yeah, alright whatever. See you around"

"Yeah, see you, Theo," Scott pats my shoulder then he trails behind Stiles. Soon they are gone as quickly as the came.

The house becomes silent, more calm and leaves me with my overwhelming thoughts alone. My mind feels like it's running and running without any intentions of stopping but no mind is a machine, it has burden boundaries, it has no infinite stamina. There are people that claim that one is free in it's mind, but you're not. Yes, you are allowed to imagine everything, impossible things, illegal things, anything but you are not free. Being free means to have no burden on your feelings, if you imagine something illegal like explicitly murdering someone, that is okay as long as it stays in your mind but your feelings build up guilt or shame. So no, you are not free in your mind. Somewhen it's going to stop. But what happens when the mind stops, when there is suddenly nothing on your mind anymore. Most people panic. A shut down mind causes an empty feeling, the feeling of being stuck in a clear white room, walls closing you in with no escape while the silence of your mind screams at you.

And right now my mind throws snippets of the scene in my dream between Liam and me. I'm still perplexed and completely clueless what this was all about? Why am I even taking it so serious? Maybe my mind was just playing games with me. What is Remember supposed to mean? Am I missing something- or someone? I have no fucking idea but apparently there is something locked up in the depth of my memories. Also, I'm not gonna deny it but I enjoyed the dream as well. I really did. But then the next thing that confuses me hella lot. How did my mind create Liam's voice? It was rough, but soft, calming with a slight hint of a pitch. His accent was thick and really attractive. But who knows, maybe I just created this voice in my head and gave this voice Liam. That's most likely. I never have heard him talking, sadly but-

Then banging, fists banging against the door with harsh violence. Woken up from the loud and sudden sounds my chimera jumps up, alerted picking up scents and soon it's clear that it is just Hayden outside. Why's she almost breaking down my door, so I just invite her in, "Just come inside for god's sake." I sigh. not being entirely sure if I'm in the mood for some more chit-chat or people in general as I was just having these mind-fights with myself.

The doorknob rattles a bit, then the front door opens and closes after a few seconds. Hayden enters the living room with raised eyebrows, "Seriously Theo? I could have been a burglar or worse, a rapist." I roll my eyes, "What burglar knocks?" I ask and Hayden shrugs as she takes a seat next to me on the carpet cladded floor, "I actually rang the door bell for a few minutes, then I started knocking-"

"Knocking? That's what you call knocking? You almost put your whole fist through the wood."

Hayden sniggers and pushes my shoulder," Hey!" I smile back at her. We both remain silent for five minutes before I decide to raise my voice to say the words that have been burning in my throat ever since I woke up this morning.

"I had a dream about Liam," I whisper, not completely trusting my voice. But Hayden jumps up at that, wide grin plasters on her clear face. Confusion and a slight wave of relief overcomes me. I actually was more imagining something along the lines of Hayden being angry at me that I had a dream about her ex boyfriend. Me, if I was in this place, would be angry, that is sure. "What? You did? Oh my god, okay, what happened in the dream?"Her voice sound excited and raises up about few pitches.

"Don't be mad, please." I plead, my voice silent, just ghosting over my lips into the silent room but she hears me nonetheless. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Just tell me what happened." I sigh as I turn my gaze back to her, she's bubbling from anticipation. I take a deep breath and begin to tell her. Everything. From the kiss to the last things he said, _Remember_. And while I'm talking I can sense that Hayden's excitement falls with every word I say and by the time I'm finished, she remains silent. Her facial expression is unreadable which concerns me, so I open my mouth but she's faster than me, "I-uh,I have to go. Like, right now."

She jumps back up on her feet and hurries to the door. Panicked I follow her, "Wait, Hayden, I'm sor-" She stops, turning around, "NO. It's not your fault, Theo, absolutely not. It's okay, everything's okay. I'm just...can I text you later?"   
  


Perplexed I nod and Hayden leaves. Just like that. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight long wait, also for the crap writing, I feel like i'm just throwing shit out there but apparently some of you enjoy it and that makes me very very happy, honestly! I love every single one of you who truly recognizes this work, reads between the lines and is excited about the direction we're going xx all the love!


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo calls his family to apologize.

Five.

 

**trigger warning: mentions of rape, drugs, self harm and suicide!!!**

 

 

My left hand grips the phone tightly as my nerves tighten with every chim that sounds out of the speakers. I change the hand to wipe the sweat off on my jeans, I don't think that I've ever sweated this much. I'm nervous but this tiny amount of nervousness that was in my body as I dialed the number has increased to this huge mountain that is now weighing in my stomach, causing me to almost puke out my take-away McDonalds breakfast as I hear a shaky _Hello_?

There is it, the small but brave voice coming out of my speakers. My throat closes up for a few seconds but eventually I manage to answer. "Hey Sis."

I'm not sure but I think I hear her gasp sharply. Silently I pray to god that she doesn't hang up now, this is the farthest I've ever gotten, I'm just so glad that she even picked up the phone in the first place. 

"Theo? Oh my fuck- I mean, hey..."

"What did I tell you about cursing, Tara? You shouldn't even know such words." And just at her vocal pitch I know that she's rolling her eyes, "Yeah yeah, I know."

I smile as I hear her soft giggle but it stops faster than I wished. "Theo, you can't call me. It's already late and mom said-"

"I don't care what mother says. You are my sister and I'm going to talk to you, whether she wants it or not. Goddammit!" The harshness in my voice even shocks me.

The line falls dead, leaving a sharp heavy rock of guilt in my stomach behind. I have never yelled at Tara; she's my little sister, I love this kid with all my heart so why should I yell at her? I never had a reason to. Especially not after not hearing from her for a very long time. And that is the point where my story is exposed.

In high school, I had a boyfriend and it was really working for us, we were happy for months until his mother died and his father became violent. He got beaten up on a daily basis, always walking around with heavy bruises and sometimes even with tiny wounds from hitting tables or the stairs. One day his father mixed his daily alcohol with a cocktail of drugs, that was the flap.

His own father raped him and at that point it went downwards with him and with us. He became depressive, falling into a deep hole he wasn't able to climb out on his own, if anything it also pulled me down. We even reached the point where suicide was our only hope, only escape, some would even say solution. We wanted to die together like Romeo and Juliet. I know, pretty tragic but we, I, didn't know better. 

I left a suicide note behind in my room, it would be found. And then I left for him but was too late. I found him in the bathtub in his bathroom, the water was already deep red as he'd cut his artery vertically. 

In this moment my life had ended, that's what I, at least, thought. I felt like someone drained my life and soul out of my body, leaving behind a lifeless shell, there was just nothing left for me anymore. I started with therapy and I had the feeling that it was a bit helping but then my mother found my suicide note, yelled at me for hours what disappointment I was to the family and to her and that I should just get over it and move on. She gave me two weeks before she packed my stuff in two bags and threw them on the street with the words "Come back when you cleaned up your act." 

That was about three months ago. I stayed for approximately five weeks with my grandma, who helped me deal with a lot of stuff and built me up again. Then my mother found out about my escape place and threatened my grams with cutting off her monthly money supply if she continues supporting my feeblemindedness. Thereupon I left on my own and slept in several motels until I found the place where I'm living now. 

Ever since then I haven't talked to Tara. "Look Tara. I know that mom is probably talking bad things about me and I know that she does but I just want to tell you that I love you. You are my little sister and I'll always be there for you if you need me. You are my family and I will be there for you, whether you want it or not. You will grow up and one day she won't be able to control your life or decisions. Fuck it, just don't listen to her!"

The only thing I hear is the humming of the toot toot toot.

 

 


	6. Six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo talk for the first time. Oh and Hayden's with them.

"Soo...I called my sister last night," I say, my fingers graze the swing's chains and my feet dangle above the dirty ground. Immediately Hayden straightens her back and turns her full attention towards me. She tries to stop swinging by stemming her feet into the ground, slightly dirtying her white converse and smiles at me. She cut her shiny brown hair a bit and despite wearing a smelly and greasy A&F sweater and loose yoga pants, she still looks beautiful. The slight drizzle dampening us.

"You called Tara?- her name is Tara, right?" she asks, her voice and eyes glimmer of excitement. I told Hayden about my family and my situation, only one week I moved into the house. She was completely understandably; her situation being similar to mine. Her parents left her when Hayden was sick, needing a new kidney and not being able to pay for the surgery and medication. So she lives on her own and claims to be happy about me moving in next to her, not being that alone anymore. It is also one of the reasons why we hang out so much. 

She says, and I quote, "Yeah I mean, I have a boyfriend and I love him but it is also so great to have a friend, like a boy friend." I like it. I really like Hayden. I'm worried about her, also because of her kidney problems and I think that we're on our way to become close friends. I trust her. She simply is trustworthy.

"Yeah, her name is Tara. Sadly, it didn't went that well as I hoped it would. Actually, it was a disaster." I answer groggily. 

A sigh escapes my mouth as I pull my hood over my damp hair. Hayden looks up into the sky, screwing up her doe eyes and jerking as a rain drop falls rightly into her left eyes. She sniggers and protrudes her tongue to catch some of the cool rain water. That's what I like about Hayden, she's just adorable.

I blob, "What are you doing, Hayds?"

She opens her right eye, peeping towards me and laughs while her tongue is still out and head up to the sky. She again closes both eyes and begins to swing.

"Living." She answers. Strangely, I find this answer satisfying and a slight shiver runs over my skin. And then I realize that Hayden and Liam are very similar. Thereupon I wonder if Hayden and Liam shared the same amount of love towards each other; I wonder if Liam ever thought of Hayden when he was in class or did the dishes or just simply at four o'clock in the morning. I wonder if Liam loved Hayden. I really want to know why and how it ended. 

The rain increases and I decide that it's the best to leave this abandoned park with this really creepy lonely playground. I suggest to seek the next gas station since it's too late to take the bus, considering Beacon Hills doesn't have a night liner. Hayden nods, jumping up from the swing and we both rush out the park, with every step we take I feel my shoes getting wetter and wetter. Five minutes later we reach the gas station, not far away from home and we decide to wait out the rain on the wooden bench next to the door of the building. They are not comfortable but accomplish their purpose. Hayden pulls out her smart phone, the display slightly damp, the time says 1:17 am. 

"Want a soda? I pay."

"No thanks," I shake my head. "Not thirsty...but a choc bar would be great." 

"A choc bar, coming right up," she smiles at me before entering the building. Patiently I await her return with the chocolate bar and pull out my phone, as well. Then I remember Liam and that I have his number. I haven't texted him yet which is dumb considering that I already have it saved in my phone for days. Great, just great, Theodore.

Quickly I type something into my phone, sending a simple 'Hey it's me, theo :) ' to Liam. I don't expect an answer since it's late and I don't think that he's still awake. Three minutes pass and still no answer from Liam but hope dies last. 

Hayden returns from the gas station supermarket and sits back next to me, holding out a Twix bar, "That okay? Reese's out." I nod, I really do not care what i'm about to eat, important is that I'm eating because just the thought of melted, slight bitter but soft chocolate on my tongue leaves my stomach growling. I bit a peace off of the bar and sigh with pleasure. Suddenly I hear Hayden slowly coughing so I look at her, seeing that she looks at me with wide brown doe eyes as I chew. I break the chocolate bar and give the girl the half which I didn't bite off. Happily she also begins to eat the chocolate bar. 

"So," I raise my voice after a while, "I, uhm, so I got Liam's number." As I say that I peek over to Hayden to see that she tenses up. "So you did?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Not trying to be rude or anything but how in the world did you get Liam's number?" She sniggers. I try my best not to take her answer as an offense. 

"He just walked up to me, snitched my phone and typed in his phone number."

"Seriously? Huh, this boy is always springing a surprise."

It stays silent for a about five minutes, only the sounds of the rain drops hitting to concrete surrounds us. It's so silent and calm that I'm almost on the verge of dosing off but then I'm wide awake as I feel my phone vibrating in my hand. I sigh, slightly annoyed about the interruption but the feelings quickly fade away as I see that it's actually Liam who sent a text to me. 

'Hi Theo, how are you?'

Even tough, it is a simple and a 08/15 question, it still manages to make me smile. 

'hi liam. I'm fine, you?'

'I'm alright (: don't want to get to close to you but why are you still awake? it's almost two in the morning :o xx'

I snigger at this message, causing Hayden to turn towards me, "Why are you giggling?" She smirks, leaning towards my phone to catch a glimpse but I'm quick enough to stuff it back into the pocket of my hoodie. Suspiciously she narrows her eyes and I'm sure that she's smart enough to catch the cue as she mumbles a soft "Ohh" and turns back to her own conversation on her phone. I exhale and pull back my phone to answer Liam.

'me and my friend got stuck in the rain, we're now waiting at a gas station /: maybe the rain will ease.x'

'which gas station? x'

Confused I narrow my eyebrow, nonetheless I text him the address. Almost immediately he texts me back, 'stay there, I'll be there in 10'

 

Oh.

"Uhm, Hayden?"

"Hm? Her attention is still towards her phone. "Liam seems to be on his way to pick us up."

The girl chokes on her own spit and coughs so hard that I'm afraid that she's going to choke to death but after a few moments she catches back her regular breathing and starts screaming, "ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY AND UTTERLY INSANE?"

"Dude, it's just one drive, you'll survive it."

"I WILL NOT GET INTO THE SAME CAR AS HE!" she exclaims. I'm just glad that we are alone.

"It's only twenty minutes. C'mon, Hayden. I don't want to camp here for the rest of the night while the sky's loosing his whole bladder," I whine as I pull at her hoodie. She sighs. "Ugh. Ok, fine, whatever. But I'm not going to talk to him."

"That I don't demand."

After exactly twelve minutes, I see Liam pulling up into the gas station. I peek over to Hayden to see that she pulled her hood over her head, trying to hide her face but one could easily glimpse her brown long hair. The nervousness in my stomach grows as Liam smirks at me out of his window. I can't see his figure entirely since it's dark and his windows are tinted but still, his smirk is strikingly. Liam parks and waves at us both, signaling us to get into his car. I hear Hayden inhaling deeply as I grip her arm to pull her into the car. Of course, I sit in the front next to Liam. Hayden don't seem to mind. 

"Hi," I say as I fasten my seatbelt and then I look up to finally look at him, only to be left blown away. He really is attractive. His dark blonde hair is tousled and his blue eyes, that alway seem to cross my mind, seem to shine even brighter than usually, almost like he's in a fever. Liam's wearing a Pink Floyd Shirt with a red plaid shirt along with his usual tight black pants, this time ripped at his knees. He also has beautiful knees, just saying.

He simply looks smoking hot and I'm surprised by myself that I'm still not in his lap, his whole appearance today is just breathtakingly awesome. It really fits him. 

He smiles, exposing his nice white teeth and his face is still beautiful with every feature and flaw, even his slight acne is adorable. 

"Hey," he says. His voice booms into my head and I'm simply shocked at how familiar it echoes in my mind, so damn familiar that it scares me to the bones, but I do my best to keep my cool. It's so hard, especially when Liam's face's so close to mine, so close I can smell his fresh, minty breath. It costs me a lot not to lean over and lay my lips onto his soft ones. 

I cough embarrassed, lean back and start to look out of the front window, mentally cursing myself as I feel the heat creeping up onto my cheeks. "Um, thanks for picking us up," I mumble.

"No problem," Liam answers and then it feels like a wrecking ball just hit my stomach, his voice. His voice is straight out of my dream, no joke, it is exactly the same voice. But then again, that's impossible, I've never heard his voice before. I probably just have a wild imagination.

The drive proceeds silently. Then we reach my driveway and Liam could barely stop the car as Hayden is quick to jump out of the car and leaves us alone. I roll my eyes and apologize to Liam for Hayden's slightly immature behavior. Of course, without mentioning her name since I'm sure that Liam hasn't noticed that it was actually Hayden, his ex-girlfriend. "It's fine, probably just tired, your friend," he smiles at me. 

I chuckle," Yeah probably, so um, thanks again for the drive. I can give you gas money if you want."

"No, it's fine. Just text me more often and then we're square." he sends me soft smile, it's just a simple smile but just the way how his plump lips slightly curve into this beautiful smirk-smile lets my heart run like horses in the wild. Even my stomach seems to join this marathon. But as always, I play it off and nod at him calmly, smiling before I exit the car.

"Thank you, Liam," I whisper. The rain falls down hard on my hood but that doesn't matter in the moment as Liam's and my eyes meet again, this time at a two meter distance. They are still shining blue. "No problem, Theo." And oh, the way he says my name has something satisfying, it's dangerously erotic but it also warms my heart to every fibre which feels a bit strange because I'm always feeling somehow cold. 

This feeling of warmth is so addicting, so is his voice. I could hear him saying my name over and over again, for hours even. He could also just say dumb things like his favorite pizza topping or shit like this. I just need the sound of his voice to make my heart race. And with that, ladies and gentlemen, that's when I realize how hard I've fallen.


	7. Seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam has a POV and they meet again :)

**Seven.**

 

The next few weeks go on in a blur, Hayden doesn't talk to me anymore, Liam has texted me a few times but we never continued our conversations. It's mostly just super awkward hellos and how are you's. And to think that he was flirting with me that one time in the car. Of course, he wasn't. Why should he? He doesn't know me and he's a hella fine, gorgeous man with a past with females. So why should he flirt with me? Me, out of all people. I'm absolutely no one special, I'm just a pal who likes to live in an empty house with close to no furniture and sleep all day.

That's not attractive, absolutely not. It's plain boring.

So I decided to get a job and here I am. Nineteen years old and having an okay-paid job in a music store. Shifts are from 11 am to 6 pm and the wage is, like I said, okay. It helps me to manage the house, my grocery and sometimes even new clothes. I save some of the money to get me maybe a bed someday or at least a couch, just something livable.

Today's Wednesday, my free day and while people are overly happy to have a free day during the week, I am not. People go out to do grocery shopping, doing the laundry, visiting friends, fishing, knitting, binging- anything but what can I do? Whether do I own a laundry machine or have friends, well friends that have time and talk to me. Scott and Stiles are at school, Hayden's acting childish with the not talking to me thing and if I would go to Liam, I'd probably just blush the whole time and stutter like an idiot.

So I am lonely. Again, I sit on the floor of the living room and let my supernatural hearing follow the rain drops that hit the windows. It's calming, not just for my soul but also for my chimera, it's been clawing and nagging ever since I met Hayden and Stiles and Scott and Liam, oh Liam, especially when Liam was around it was so hard for me to stay calm. I couldn't explain that behavior back then and I still can't but time will tell, right. _Drip Drop Drop Drip_. Like I said, it's calming. And now I can somehow understand why people like the rain, well with people I mean Liam. I just don't understand why he sits in the rain. And to be honest, I don't want to ask him that. I'm scared that it might be something too personal and considering that we don't know each other that long, I don't know how it could affect our...our, yeah our what?

 

 

**Liam's POV**

"Boy, text me, goddammit, text me," I mumble at my phone, praying for it to light up with a notification from the young man with the dark, soft hair from next door that just wouldn't get out of my head. Theo. 

I miss him with my whole heart and soul, I really do. I just loathe that I can only feel his gentle hugs with his strong arms around my body and his raspy, youthful voice that whispers sweet nothings or shameful erotic things into my ear, in my dreams. 

I groan as I close my eyes and let my body fall back into the soft mattress of my bed, then I rub my closed eyelids. He isn't going to text me, why should he? He doesn't remember me, he just thinks that I'm the insane boy from next door that only comes out when it rains and doesn't talk much. I really miss him, his absence is like a hole in my mind, it scares me and lets my inner wolf howl with grief and confusion. It and me just want our Theo back. 

 

 

**Theo's POV**

"Okay, so you just stack those into this rack and when you're done, you can sort the tapes in the sales aisle from oldies to trends."

"Alright, got it," I answer, putting on a slight smile but mentally I'm beating the living daylights out of my boss. He's always ballasting me with a mountain of orders and it tires me and since I'm already not getting enough sleep- ugh, just fuck it. My smile immediately disappears and gets replaced by a deep frown followed by an eye roll as soon as the door to boss's office door slams close. He stays in there the whole freaking day, just to watch tv and eat pizza, it's just disgusting. 

I carry the huge stack of old records to the next rack and start to put them away. I hum along to the currently playing song from the shop's radio, suddenly it just stops and I sigh. The dumb thing probably just died once again and I will not repair the old garbage again, definitely not. I continue putting the records into the metal rack before making my way to the counter where the radio is stationed. 

I freeze like a pilar of salt, a smile creeps onto my face when I see that the radio isn't either dead or broken, someone just switched it off, someone special. Liam Dunbar. 

"Hi," I say and don't say more in fear to either blush like a tomato or stutter. He laughs at me, his laugh echoes beautifully in my head, i just adore it. Liam wears the same clothes as the one time he picked me and Hayden up from the gas station, only his hair is fringy and damp. He kind of looks nervous but also cute, too cute for my poor heart that feels like it's bursting any time. It is so weird for me to feel those kinda feelings but I guess, that's what a crush feels like. There, I said it. I admit that I'm crushing on Liam Dunbar. 

"Hi Theo," he squeaks. Yes, he squeaks. His voice is slightly cracking and that makes him even more adorable. He looks like he is nervous but is he? Why should he be nervous around me? I mean...we're talking about me. No one special, like I said earlier. "Have you...do you want to buy a record?" I chuckle, going behind the counter and sit down onto the high bar stool. He smirks back to me, then shrugs. "A tour doesn't hurt," he answers and waves me towards him. 

I gulp, trying to regulate my breath and beg it not to loose its wit again. I follow him as he strolls around the racks. He seems confused but I don't ask him about it. Suddenly he walks straight forward to the most cliché like rack; the Beatles. 

"You like the Beatles? Seriously?" I ask giggling as he pulls out their most famous album _Abbey Road_ , then he shrugs. " A bit. They are...cool?" 

"You don't seem to be so sure about that," I can't help myself but let out a barking laugh as I notice that he literally knows nothing about this band. He sighs, nevertheless a small smile creeps up onto his beautiful, slightly blushy face. "I'm not, actually, I know nothing about them. I just thought I could impress you," he says so quietly that I almost can't understand him but thank the supernatural hearing. He wants to impress me?

"Damn, you are so adorable," I mumble breathlessly but as soon as those words escape my mouth, a dull pains expands in the back of my head, a dull aching thumping. A panic arises inside of me. But not because of the headache, no because Liam's head jerks up and smiles. Man, do I love this smile. "Did you just call me adorable?" he giggles and I swear the red that shimmers on his cheeks deepens. Oh god, this giggle. I try to ignore the sudden hard thump against my brainpan. 

"Umm, pff, ah no definitely not, uh. I did not." Oh great, Theodore, you are sooo good at being obvious. "You are a terrible liar," he says, "but that's alright with me." I love and hate the fact that I'm apparently also able to blush like Liam does. Damn it, just looking at this young man makes me blush. I'm not sure if it's his hella fine looks, his personality or everything together but I adore him. A lot. 

"So," I start after a few awkward stares, "what then is the reason you came here?" Without hesitation he answers a bold, "You." 

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I want to, uh, see you. Is that weird? Oh, yeah it is in fact weird, I'm sorry." 

I may be wrong but he now so looks nervous and awkward and I just can't help myself anymore. I smirk. Liam is nervous because of me. 

"Liam, that is not weird but...do you want to come over later? I'm so lonely and it would be nice to have company again."

His face lights up and I admit, he looks ravishingly. His broad smile shows off his perfect pearl white small teeth and his blue eyes seem to intense in the color scheme. I've never seen him like that, not that I mind. He puts back the record into the rack and pulls me then by my wrist back into the front of the shop. Oh Jesus, he's holding my wrist right now.

"See you later?" he asks and lets go of my wrist, sadly, but I nod. "Uh yeah, see you later."

 

 

"He's coming over?"

"Exactly, that's why you have to leave!"

"Oh c'mon Theo! We could do a slumber party!"

"No Stiles, now bye bye."

"Pussy," he grumbles, I don't bother answering or dissing back, just pushing him out of my door and closing it a tad too hard. I sigh, relieved that he left, well more like I threw him out but nonetheless, Stiles is gone. Liam can come. But then again, no he can't. Yet. My house looks like a pigsty. I wipe the small film of sweat on my forehead away before beginning to clean, throwing away old take away cans, clothes into the huge suitcase and the list goes on and on. While cleaning, the next panic wave swashed over me, I'm literally the worst host. I haven't thought about what to do or what to eat. I have nothing, no TV, no wifi, nothing. How did I get so boring? I used to be an active, always on the road or on the go, either at the gym or playing CoD. 

I rub my eyes, tiredly since I've been awake since 8 am. Usually I wake up around noon, sometimes afternoon but due to my shifts, I got to wake up earlier. It sucks but at the same time I know that I earn money for basically waking up earlier and that makes it all up. It's really great to have a motivation to get up. 

My thoughts get interrupted by a soft knock on the front door. Startled I jump up, run towards the door while running my hand through my hair, trying to make it at least a bit less messier. I peek through the peephole and see Liam standing on my porch. And heck, does he look perfect. Fuck-he looks hella handsome. I shake my head to make the naughty thoughts disappear and open the door with a welcoming smile. Liam's face lightens up as our eyes meet. Then I look down his body and- Jesus help him- Liam's wearing an onesie. A blue onesie that matches his ocean deep eyes and I'm drowning with no help in sight. And I don't mind. I mean, I thought Liam can't get any cuter but then he pulls another surprise. 

"Hi," he says with a small smile, his blue eyes full of excitement. "Hi," I answer, waving my hand to invite him in and step aside. He wipes his black Vans on my door mat before entering. And I swear, I'm no perv but just one small glimpse at his cute little butt that looks even more delicious in this onesie, makes me internally groan as I realize that this is gonna be a long long night for me. And I'm not minding. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all thiam shippers out there with a strong stomach, i published a new story called "Desire" and it's kinda brutal but also kinky and romantic in the end, so check it out please?


End file.
